


Rouge Fétiche

by Hrenougolnik



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Crossdressing, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Feminization, Kink Discovery, Lingerie, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Self-Acceptance, Titty Fucking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:21:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29401884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrenougolnik/pseuds/Hrenougolnik
Summary: — Стив, — выдохнул Баки, подходя ближе. — Стиви, что это?Стив даже не пошевелился, чтобы прикрыться, в этом не было смысла, раз уж Баки увидел его. Вместо этого он скрестил руки на груди и уставился в пол.— А как это выглядит? — огрызнулся он. — Я ношу женские трусы, вот что это такое.————У Стива есть секрет, которым он не делится с Баки, — иногда ему нравится носить женское нижнее белье. Он понимает, что это неправильно и что он не должен все это надевать, но ничего не может с собой поделать, поэтому хранит это в тайне. Но однажды Баки заходит не вовремя, и Стиву все-таки приходится объясниться. И, разумеется, выясняется, что ему совсем не стоило по этому поводу беспокоиться.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	Rouge Fétiche

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Rouge Fétiche](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18161735) by [bangyababy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangyababy/pseuds/bangyababy), [Neutralchaos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neutralchaos/pseuds/Neutralchaos). 



> время действий — после КА:ЗС; название текста — это название помады от Givenchy, которой пользуется Стив

Стив не собирался заходить так далеко. Все началось как простая шутка. Сэм однажды заметил, что грудь Стива довольно сильно _подпрыгивает_ во время бега, и, конечно же, Наташа не могла не вмешаться. Она добавила, что и _во время ходьбы_ грудь Стива провокационно покачивается, так что, может, ему стоило бы подумать о спортивном топе. Пошло-поехало — и теперь в шкафу у Стива была надежно спрятана коробка с нижним бельем, и выглядела она так, словно Стив скупил все, что предлагалось на распродаже Victoria’s Secret.

Свой первый топ-бра Стив не стал надевать сразу на пробежку, а примерил заранее и решил, что наденет его — _и только его_ — в субботу, чтобы поиздеваться над Сэмом. Но, выходя из спальни, он посмотрел на себя в зеркало и остановился.

Топ так сжал его грудные мышцы, что они выглядели как женская грудь. Это было совсем не то, что Стив ожидал увидеть, но — и это удивило его больше всего — он не испытал отвращения. И все-таки Стив немедленно снял бра, бросил его в ящик, надел привычную спортивную футболку и постарался забыть об этом эксперименте. Но все, о чем он мог думать во время пробежки — это чертов бра в ящике с нижним бельем. 

Вернувшись, Стив снова надел бра и внимательно рассмотрел себя. Ему нравилось то, что он видел. Бра удобно сидел и невероятно шел ему. Не то чтобы Стив не примерял женской одежды раньше, но не на _это_ тело. Он полюбовался собой какое-то время, а потом вдруг поймал себя на мысли, что ему стоит носить подобные вещи чаще. Стыд разрушил очарование момента. Стив словно рухнул на землю с огромной высоты, стащил с себя бра и швырнул его в мусорное ведро.

И все равно не смог перестать об этом думать.

Однажды вечером, закупаясь на разных сайтах, Стив зашел в раздел женского белья и добавил пару простых черных хлопковых трусиков к новым футболкам и джинсам. Он подумал, что даже если кто-то и увидит его в них, то ничего и не поймет. Но тем не менее они несколько недель были запрятаны под его старыми носками, пока Баки с Наташей не отправились на миссию. На вторые сутки Стив достал из ящика одни из трусиков и проходил в них весь день. И ничего не случилось. Постепенно он стал покупать больше невзрачных хлопковых трусиков, но в конце концов перешел на другие цвета, фасоны и ткани, пока однажды не осознал, что у него действительно слишком много женского белья и он понятия не имеет, что со всем этим делать.

Стив понимал, что это неправильно, но ему было так приятно, так хорошо, когда он их надевал. И никто ни о чем не догадывался. И это никому не вредило. Так почему же он не мог себе этого позволить? Главное — не забывать об осторожности.

* * *

Стив поспешил домой, как только получил уведомление о доставке очередной посылки. Баки собирался провести с Наташей всю вторую половину дня, и хотя он не стал бы вскрывать посылку Стива, он точно поинтересовался бы, что в ней. Поэтому Стив достал из коробки белье, срезал ярлычки и сразу же вынес все в мусорный бак.

Уничтожив улики, Стив вернулся в дом и рассмотрел покупку — гладкие шелковые трусики цвета розового золота с кружевной отделкой и кольцами по бокам, сквозь которые проходили блестящие ремешки.

Стив перевел взгляд на часы и убедился, что до возвращения Баки еще оставалось время на то, чтобы успеть примерить обновку. Он скинул с себя одежду, побросал ее на кровать и начал аккуратно натягивать трусики, наслаждаясь тем, как шелк скользит по коже.

К тому моменту, как Стив надел их до бедер, он уже слегка возбудился и ему пришлось потрудиться, чтобы удобно уложить член. Стив пытался успокоиться — ему не хотелось сразу испачкать дорогие трусики смазкой. 

Он поправил ремешки на бедрах и подошел к зеркалу в углу комнаты. Ему _понравилось_ , как он выглядел. Цвет был идеальным — нежным и весьма женственным. В этих трусиках Стив казался мягче, несмотря на торчащие тазовые кости.

Стив повернулся, чтобы рассмотреть себя со спины. Ремешки визуально округляли бедра, и задница выглядела просто фантастически. Он подцепил пальцами один из ремешков и усмехнулся, когда тот звонко шлепнул по коже. А потом повторил. И еще раз, наблюдая, как кожа розовеет.

Он был так захвачен этим, что даже не услышал, как Баки вернулся и прошел по коридору.

— Стив? 

Он уже открывал дверь спальни.

Стив так запаниковал, что сдернул с кровати одеяло и накинул его себе на плечи.

— Стив, где?.. Что ты делаешь? — Баки замер на пороге, увидев завернувшегося в одеяло красного как рак Стива.

— Ничего, — соврал Стив. — А почему ты так рано вернулся? — Баки уставился на него, и Стив понял, что лажает. — Я имею в виду — что-то случилось?

— Да ничего не случилось, — ответил Баки, явно не в восторге от происходящего. — Просто пораньше закончили. А почему ты завернулся в одеяло?

— Немного озяб.

Баки нахмурился и скрестил руки на груди.

— Ты озяб.

— Ага. Озяб. Стало прохладно. Замерз. Окоченел.

— Спасибо, Мистер орфографический словарь, я в курсе, что значит это слово.

— Толковый словарь, — заметил Стив.

— Да хоть словарь синонимов! Это к делу не относится. — Баки наконец вошел в комнату. — Не хочешь мне объяснить, что ты такое делал, что так разволновался?

— Нет.

Баки поднял бровь. Стив не отреагировал, только с некоторым опасением наблюдал за Баки, который подошел к шкафу с одеждой. К счастью, Стив не доставал коробку с нижним бельем, но был уверен, что Баки ее прямо сейчас и обнаружит. Однако мгновением позже тот повернулся к нему с толстовкой в руках.

— Что это?

— Ты сказал, что озяб. Одежда помогла бы с этим справиться.

Баки протянул ему толстовку и многозначительно посмотрел на пол, где валялась одежда Стива, которую он сбросил с кровати, когда заворачивался в одеяло.

— Спасибо, — поблагодарил Стив, даже не двинувшись, чтобы взять толстовку.

Некоторое время они смотрели друг на друга. 

— Ну и?.. — надавил Баки.

— Оставь на кровати.

Баки бросил толстовку на постель и на мгновение недовольно поджал губы.

— Что под одеялом, Стив?

— Я? — попытался Стив.

— И почему ты боишься его снять? Как будто я тебя голым не видел, — фыркнул Баки. — Мелкий, ты снова пытаешься скрыть от меня какие-то ранения?

— Я ничего не скрываю. Как насчет просто отстать от меня?

— Снимай одеяло, Стив.

— Нет.

Баки шагнул к нему.

— Стив.

Стив попятился.

— Бак, если ты подойдешь ближе... — Стив не договорил, потому что наступил на одеяло и шлепнулся на задницу.

Баки расхохотался, даже не спросив, все ли с ним в порядке, но одеяло соскользнуло с плеч. Баки мгновенно понял, почему Стив пытался закрыться от него, и смех затих.

— Стив, — выдохнул Баки, подходя ближе. — Стиви, что это?

Стив даже не пошевелился, чтобы прикрыться, в этом не было смысла, раз уж Баки увидел его. Вместо этого он скрестил руки на груди и уставился в пол.

— А как это выглядит? — огрызнулся он. — Я ношу женские трусы, вот что это такое.

Наконец Стив решился и с вызовом посмотрел Баки в глаза.

— Я вижу, — просто ответил Баки.

— Рад, что у тебя отличное зрение.

Стив встал, Баки скользнул взглядом по его телу и не мог не заметить очертания члена под тонкой тканью. Стив расправил плечи и выпятил подбородок, молча подбивая Баки хоть как-то прокомментировать увиденное.

Баки отвел взгляд от его паха и моргнул. Стив принял его молчание именно за то, чем оно и должно было быть: отрицание, отвращение, _жалость_. Тишина стала невыносимой, но Баки, очевидно, нечего было сказать. Стив прошел мимо него в ванную и плотно закрыл за собой дверь.

* * *

Они не поговорили об этом. Ни в этот вечер, ни на следующий день, ни даже через неделю. Казалось, Баки делал вид, будто ничего не произошло, и Стив предпочел сделать то же самое.

Он решил, что пришло время отказаться от своей странной привычки. Тем более что сейчас, когда Баки все знал, он вряд ли мог бы чувствовать себя в безопасности, если бы снова надел женское белье. Поэтому на следующий же день после инцидента он все собрал и глубокой ночью отнес в ближайший центр переработки текстиля.

Стив думал, что, избавившись от всего этого, он почувствует себя лучше, счастливее. Почувствует себя нормальным. Но на самом деле он чувствовал себя оскорбленным и раздавленным. Он злился и выплескивал свою злость на окружающих. Стив понимал, что ведет себя как полный придурок, пытался сдерживаться, но не мог — только постоянно извинялся за свое поведение. 

Он был на взводе.

Напряжение достигло предела спустя примерно две с половиной недели, когда они с Баки готовили ужин. Сработал таймер духовки, но Стив не смог сам до нее добраться, потому что занимался десертом и его руки были в воздушном рисе и зефире.

— Бак, проверь мясо, ладно? — попросил Стив.

— Ага, — отозвался Баки, выключил таймер и продолжил нарезать болгарский перец.

— Бак, мясо, — напомнил Стив.

— Да-да, сейчас я до него доберусь.

— Бак! — рявкнул Стив, резко развернулся и смахнул со стола миску с десертом. Она с лязгом прокатилась по полу и замерла. От внезапно наступившей тишины по коже Стива пробежали мурашки.

Баки аккуратно отложил в сторону нож, подошел к духовке, левой рукой вынул блюдо с мясом и поставил на плиту. Стив передернул плечами. Металлическая рука Баки ощущала меньше, чем живая, но не была совсем нечувствительной. И, хоть Баки и не мог обжечься, Стив не думал, что прикосновение к горячему блюду было приятным.

Баки поднял миску с десертом, который, к счастью, не разлетелся по всему полу, и поставил ее на стол.

— Почему бы тебе не пойти в гостиную? — обманчиво мягко сказал он. — А я тут закончу.

Это было не просто предложение, и они оба это знали. Глубоко вздохнув, Стив подошел к раковине, отмыл руки от липкой сладости и вышел из кухни. 

Когда в комнату зашел Баки, Стив сидел в углу дивана и листал журнал о дизайне, просто чтобы чем-то себя занять. 

Баки уютно, словно довольный жизнью кот, устроился в кресле слева от Стива, откинувшись на подушки и сложив руки на животе.

— Пожалуй, нам стоит поговорить.

— Не о чем говорить, — отозвался Стив, не отрывая взгляда от журнала, и сразу же об этом пожалел.

— Ага, разумеется, нам не о чем говорить, Стив. Просто три недели назад я обнаружил тебя в женском белье, и, судя по всему, это был не единичный случай, а значит, ты скрывал это от меня. И с того дня ты готов накинуться на каждого, кто позволил себе дышать в твою сторону. Ну конечно, вообще не о чем говорить.

Стив шумно выдохнул, собираясь возразить, но Баки продолжил:

— И я пытался быть терпеливым. Я думал, что, если не буду тебя дергать, ты сам мне все расскажешь, но этого не произошло. Более того, ты вел себя как гребаный придурок, так что мое терпение лопнуло. Поэтому мы разговариваем и сейчас твоя очередь.

— А разве _ты_ не все уже сказал? 

— Стив.

Стив вздохнул и провел рукой по волосам, пытаясь собраться с мыслями. Он знал, что несправедлив к Баки и что если бы был честен с самим собой и не испытывал чувство стыда и жалости к себе, то сразу бы понял, что Баки вел себя как святой все эти дни.

— Помнишь бар в Салливане, где я работал? — произнес Стив наконец. Баки, словно сложив два и два, округлил глаза, но Стив продолжил: — Я был таким маленьким, что, по их словам, прекрасно для этого подходил. Они наряжали меня, словно даму. Все эти шелковые чулки и прочее. Танцевать я не мог, там было слишком накурено, но всякие мелкие поручения выполнял. Я ходил по залу и время от времени делал вид, что что-то уронил, чтобы парни могли заглянуть мне под юбку. Иногда давал ущипнуть себя за задницу, когда проходил мимо. Садился к ним на колени, когда приносил выпивку, и щелкал их подтяжками, когда они слегка распускали руки. Все это было частью работы, понимаешь?

— И поэтому ты запрещал мне туда заходить.

Стив кивнул. Поначалу, когда он только устроился работать в тот бар, они очень много спорили, потому что дым подрывал и без того слабое здоровье Стива, и Баки это, конечно, не нравилось. Да к тому же это был притон гомосексуалистов, что было гораздо опаснее. И если бы Баки тогда выяснил, _чем именно_ занимается Стив, то и слушать бы ничего не стал. В лучшем случае Стив бы просто потерял работу, а в худшем — они оба могли загреметь в тюрьму и за драку, и за то, что посещали подобные заведения.

— Я никогда не испытывал к этому отвращения, — признался Стив. — Поначалу думал, что буду, но потом было такое ощущение...

Стив замолчал, не зная, как озвучить следующую мысль, как все объяснить Баки так, чтобы тот не понял неверно. Не то чтобы Стив хотел быть женщиной, но иногда ему _хотелось нарядиться_ женщиной, может, даже воспользоваться помадой и научиться покачивать бедрами так, как умеют женщины. Время от времени ему хотелось надеть юбку и почувствовать себя привлекательным, и чтобы другие люди тоже считали его привлекательным. Чтобы Баки назвал его «куколка», или «сладкая», или «милая» — и чтобы это что-то _значило_. Баки всегда называл так девушек, с которыми встречался. Единственное, что Стив от него слышал, было случайное «дорогой». Впрочем, Стиву было не на что жаловаться, потому что «Стиви», «болван» и «глупый мелкий» тоже были приятными прозвищами. Но они были грубоватыми, а Стив иногда хотел чего-то чуть более... нежного.

И из всего, что с ним было не так, это было самым плохим. Потому что он провел двадцать лет, проклиная хрупкость собственного тела и свой низкий рост, он ненавидел, когда с ним обращались как с хрустальным, а теперь он как-то вынужден объяснить Баки, что именно такое отношение ему и нравится?

Да Баки рассмеется ему в лицо и будет совершенно прав.

— Стив? — позвал Баки, когда молчание затянулось.

— Мне нравилось. — Он покачал головой и исправился: — Мне _нравится_. Я знаю, что это неправильно, понимаю, насколько это херово, но мне нравится надевать такое белье и чувствовать себя маленьким, нежным и... и мягким. Мне нравилось, когда парни в баре называли меня куколкой, говорили, что я хорошенькая. Мне нравилось краситься для них, наносить румяна, помаду, наряжаться и... я же не умею притворяться?

— Притворяться?

— Это то, кем я был на самом деле.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что чувствуешь себя девушкой? Потому что если так, то в этом нет _ничего_ плохого. Сейчас есть возможность для такого рода вещей.

— Нет-нет, — Стив резко мотнул головой. — Я мужчина. Я это знаю и ощущаю себя именно мужчиной, но иногда...

— Но иногда ты хочешь, чтобы с тобой обращались как с девушкой, — продолжил Баки.

Стив кивнул и показал на себя:

— Это тело... Иногда я чувствую себя слоном в посудной лавке, а когда я был маленьким... Не знаю, Бак, я ненавидел себя большую часть времени. По-настоящему ненавидел. Но теперь я иногда скучаю.

— По чему?

— Да как сказать... По тому, что ты мог поднять меня и закинуть себе на плечо. Или по тому, как я мог поместиться у тебя под рукой или забраться на колени...

— Мы все еще можем это сделать, — перебил его Баки, — но я понял, что ты имеешь в виду. Только, Стив, зачем было держать все это в себе?

— Ну а как я мог, Баки? — вздохнул Стив. — После всего, через что мы прошли, как я мог сказать тебе, что скучаю по мелкому себе и время от времени надеваю женское белье, чтобы снова почувствовать себя красивым?

— Да почему нет-то?

— Потому что это странно! — взорвался Стив. — Это странно и неправильно. И я не должен этого хотеть!

Баки наклонился вперед, упираясь локтями в колени. 

— Не так уж это и страшно. Многие люди хотят чего-нибудь странного.

— Баки, — возразил Стив, — я же Капитан Америка.

— Не здесь, — покачал головой Баки, — ты же сейчас не в форме. Так в этом вся проблема? И поэтому ты не можешь позволить себе делать что-то, что помогает тебе чувствовать себя счастливым, даже в своем собственном доме? Или ты думаешь, что у меня будут с этим проблемы?

— А разве нет?

— Во-первых, Стив, — усмехнулся Баки, — в моем мозгу столько дыр, что мне все кажется странным и одновременно ничего не кажется таковым. А во-вторых, должен тебе признаться, что с тех пор, как увидел тебя в этих трусиках, я не перестаю об этом думать.

— Тебе понравилось? — спросил Стив недоверчиво, откидываясь на спинку дивана.

— Конечно да! Ты хоть представляешь, как чудесно выглядишь, сладкий? Как чертова влажная фантазия! — Стив издал сдавленный стон и покраснел, что не осталось незамеченным. — Ох, прости, дорогая, полагаю, с моей стороны было некрасиво говорить подобные вещи такой хорошей девушке, как ты. 

— Баки, это не смешно, — огрызнулся Стив и уставился на Баки, высматривая усмешку.

Но Баки выглядел совершенно искренним. Он наклонился вперед и взял Стива за руку:

— Я и не пытался быть смешным, куколка.

— А каким ты пытаешься быть, Бак?

— Почему бы тебе не надеть те самые трусики, и я покажу.

Стив отвел взгляд в сторону и опустил голову.

— Я все выбросил.

При мысли о том белье очередная волна стыда окатила Стива. Краем глаза он заметил, как Баки встал с кресла и сел рядом с ним на диван. А потом обхватил его за плечи и притянул к себе, и Стив обнял его в ответ, внезапно ощутив себя ужасно уставшим.

— Прости меня, — наконец прошептал он.

— Не за что извиняться, — отозвался Баки, потрепав Стива по голове.

— В последнее время я был настоящим придурком.

— Это точно, — усмехнулся Баки.

Стив повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на него:

— Но, знаешь, я вроде как тебя люблю.

— И я тебя вроде как тоже, — рассмеялся Баки.

* * *

Два дня спустя Стив пришел домой и обнаружил на кровати длинную белую коробку, перевязанную шелковой лентой, и небольшой черно-белый пакет. На маленькой белой карточке, лежащей сверху, было написано его имя.

— Бак? — позвал Стив. — Что это на кровати?

Баки не отозвался, и Стив поднял коробку. Под ней обнаружилась записка.

> _Куколка,  
>  я подобрал тебе кое-что, надеюсь, ты не против. У меня сохранился чек, так что мы можем все вернуть, если тебе не понравится. Ну или пожертвуем. Хотя не уверен, что они принимают подобные вещи. В любом случае — если хочешь, надень это и приходи ко мне в гостиную. Но даже если и не наденешь, все равно приходи ко мне в гостиную.  
> Баки_

Стив сорвал с коробки ленту и открыл крышку. Содержимое было скрыто упаковочной бумагой, и Стив поспешно отодвинул ее, обнажив шелковистую ткань.

У него перехватило дыхание, когда он достал все из коробки. Баки подарил ему не только несколько трусиков, но и корсет, комплект из трусиков, бюстгальтера и пояса с подтяжками, а еще чулки и плюшевого мишку.

Работая в баре, Стив носил всю униформу: бюстгальтер, корсет и чулки. Но когда решился снова надевать женскую одежду, не покупал ничего, кроме трусиков, просто не позволял себе чего-то большего — для этого у него было оправдание, потому что даже мужчинам приходилось носить нижнее белье, разве нет? Но Баки об этом не знал, а Стив на самом деле всегда хотел попробовать разнообразить коллекцию. И теперь не видел причины, почему ему не следует надевать бюстгальтер, корсет или комбинацию.

В пакете лежали три тюбика помады разных оттенков красного, три флакона с тональным кремом, коробочка прозрачной пудры, палетка с чем-то, что, по мнению Стива, могло быть румянами, четыре тюбика разной туши, что-то с надписью "Ka-Brow" и целая куча кистей. А еще маленький флакон духов Chanel. Стив не знал, смеяться ему или плакать от мысли о том, что Баки ради него ходил в магазин косметики.

Стив окинул взглядом все эти подарки и внезапно почувствовал, что его переполняет благодарность. Только Баки мог дать Стиву то, в чем он отказывал себе сам.

Стив осторожно вернул все, кроме комплекта с поясом, обратно в коробку и отставил ее на стул. Этот комплект был самым скромным — ничего кружевного или прозрачного, только строгий черный шелк. Не то чтобы другие вещи Стиву не понравились, но примерить именно это сейчас казалось правильным.

Стив надел простые черные трусики и пояс, с сомнением посмотрел на бюстгалтер — тот выглядел слишком маленьким, но сел на удивление идеально, — и аккуратно натянул чулки, стараясь не порвать, пока пристегивал подтяжки.

Стив медленно встал и подошел к зеркалу в углу комнаты. У него буквально перехватило дыхание от увиденного. Только теперь он понял, почему выбрал именно этот комплект — он был похож на то, что Стив надевал во время работы в баре, хотя на том было гораздо больше оборок. И то, что сейчас было надето на Стиве, нравилось ему намного больше. В нем Стив не казался сам себе горой мускулов, он выглядел округлым и гибким, элегантным и грациозным. И чувствовал себя превосходно.

Но чего-то не хватало.

Стив вернулся к кровати, взял пакет с косметикой и прошел в ванную. Тональный крем еще надо было учиться накладывать, поэтому он решил им пока не пользоваться. Вместо этого он открыл палетку с румянами и обнаружил, что внутри не один цвет. Там были оттенки золотого, розового и переливающегося, чего Стив раньше никогда не видел. Он мог только представить, как красиво все это будет выглядеть на его коже, но пока выбрал самый безопасный оттенок лепестков нежно-розовых роз, осторожно набрал на кисть и махнул ею по щекам.

Затем он проверил помаду на тыльной стороне ладони, выбирая оттенок, нанес на губы и промакнул куском салфетки, как учили его девушки в баре. Выбрал тушь и накрасил ресницы. И наконец растрепал волосы, придавая себе еще больше женственности и позволяя отдельным прядям упасть на лоб. Вспомнив о духах, он нанес немного на запястья, в локтевые впадины и за ушами. Раньше Стив не пользовался духами из-за астмы, но теперь, когда этой проблемы больше не существовало, мог порадовать себя и этим.

Стив вернулся в спальню и убрал все с кровати, еще раз оглядел себя в зеркале и, довольный увиденным, пошел к Баки.

Он замер на пороге в гостиную. Баки сидел на диване в простой белой майке и спортивных штанах и листал книгу. Если не считать длинных волос, он выглядел так же, как и раньше, когда они жили в старой квартирке в Бруклине. Привычность этой картины слегка успокоила Стива, но все-таки он не мог до конца избавиться от нервозности, из-за которой по его коже пробегали мурашки.

Да, он открылся перед Баки, и тот принял его так же, как Стив принял самого себя. 

Он закрыл глаза и глубоко вздохнул, снова напоминая себе — это именно то, чего они _оба_ хотели, и нет повода для беспокойства.

И все же — а что, если Баки на самом деле не понравится то, что он увидит? Что, если все это было ошибкой?

Баки, вероятно, почувствовал опасения Стива, отложил книгу в сторону и тихонько присвистнул:

— Ну вы только посмотрите на это. Что — уже Рождество?

Стив покраснел от удовольствия и смущенно переступил с ноги на ногу.

— Тебе нравится? — едва слышно спросил он, отчаянно желая, чтобы это прозвучало хоть немного более уверенно.

— Еще как. Почему бы тебе не подойти поближе, чтобы я мог как следует рассмотреть тебя, дорогая?

Стив подошел и встал перед Баки. Он не поднимал головы и переплетал пальцы рук, пока Баки его разглядывал.

— Как насчет повернуться, мм?

Стив начал поворачиваться, но как только оказался к Баки спиной, тот ухватил его за бедра.

— Ну разве это не прекрасно? — восхитился Баки, уставившись на задницу Стива. — Красивая упаковка для чудесного подарка.

— Бак, — пробормотал Стив, еще больше смутившись.

— Но это чистая правда. — Баки сжал руками его ягодицы, Стив рассмеялся и почувствовал, как его отпускает напряжение. — Посиди со мной немного, сладкая.

Баки потянул Стива за руку, и тот охотно позволил себя увлечь, уселся боком на колени Баки.

— И эта грудь! — воскликнул Баки, потянувшись и обхватывая ее руками. — У тебя лучшие сиськи из всех, что я когда-либо видел.

— Да ладно? — переспросил Стив.

— Угу, — промычал Баки. — Отличные сиськи, прекрасная задница и узкая талия. — Подтверждая слова, Баки обнял его. — И это лицо. Да ты наверняка самая красивая девушка во всем Нью-Йорке.

Стив задохнулся от возмущения, и это не осталось незамеченным.

— О, прости, дорогая, каждый раз, когда я вижу настолько прекрасную девушку, как ты, — продолжил Баки, — я начинаю болтать, а мозг не поспевает ни подкинуть верных слов, ни заткнуть меня.

— Черт возьми, Баки Барнс, — рассмеялся Стив, — ты всем девушкам такое говоришь?

— Только тем, которые настолько хороши, что я буквально схожу от них с ума, — ответил Баки, и Стив снова засмеялся.

— Ты что-то с чем-то.

— Ага, — согласился Баки, скользнул правой рукой по бедру Стива и начал играть с одной из подтяжек. — Как и ты. — Он склонился и уткнулся носом в шею Стива, обнюхивая его, и Стив похвалил себя за то, что догадался воспользоваться духами, когда Баки вздохнул и добавил: — Ты так приятно пахнешь, что я готов тебя съесть.

— Так чего же ты ждешь?

Баки отстранился от него с лукавой улыбкой.

— О, дорогая, как раз собирался начать.

Он встал, подхватив Стива на руки. Стив тихонько вскрикнул и сердито уставился на Баки.

— Попалась, — усмехнулся тот.

Стив обвил его шею руками.

— Какой ты большой и _сильный_ , — проворковал он.

И теперь уже Баки уставился на Стива, а тот лишь взмахнул ресницами и нахально и торжествующе улыбнулся.

Когда они добрались до спальни, Баки опустил его на кровать мягче, чем Стив ожидал, и отступил на шаг, рассматривая и восхищаясь.

— Прекрасная картинка.

— Так и будешь просто смотреть? — спросил Стив, почувствовав, что снова краснеет.

— Я мог бы, — отозвался Баки. — Сама погляди, что ты — вот такая — со мной делаешь. — Баки сжал твердый член через спортивные штаны, и Стив проследил взглядом за рукой. — Так почему бы мне не желать смотреть на тебя подольше? Может, устроишь для меня небольшое шоу, мм?

Стив не мог отрицать, что эта мысль заслуживала внимания, и не то чтобы Баки не смотрел вот так на него раньше, но сейчас все, чего он хотел — чтобы Баки сжимал его в объятиях. Стив взглянул на него широко раскрытыми невинными глазами:

— Никогда не умела танцевать.

— Ничего страшного, куколка, я мог бы кое-чему тебя научить, а чуть позже ты могла бы показать мне, чему научилась, — Баки усмехнулся и покачал головой.

— Ты собираешься учить меня... оттуда?

— Допустим, да.

— Допустим, я возьму и оденусь.

— Ну-ну, не торопись, — сказал Баки и стянул майку. — Я просто немного тебя подразнил, куколка. — Он забрался на кровать, нависая над Стивом. — Мне ужасно жаль, это было не очень-то мило с моей стороны, да?

— Уверена, ты найдешь способ это исправить, — выдохнул Стив.

— Полагаешь? 

Баки склонился к Стиву и поцеловал его в губы — крепко, но почти целомудренно, очень похоже на те страстные поцелуи, которые они видели в фильмах в детстве.

Когда Баки отстранился, большая часть помады осталась на его губах. Стив подавил смешок:

— А разве ты не собирался меня чему-то научить? 

Баки зарычал и снова поцеловал его, перекатился на бок, увлекая за собой, провел рукой по его заднице и закинул ногу Стива себе на бедро. А затем без предупреждения потянул за одну из подтяжек и отпустил. Резинка звонко щелкнула, по коже Стива пробежала дрожь — от бедра до самых кончиков пальцев, — и Стив застонал, так что Баки повторил. А потом снова. И еще раз. Пока Стив не разорвал поцелуй, потому что почти задыхался.

— Тебе это нравится, детка? — пробормотал Баки. — Нравится легкая боль?

Баки и так знал ответ, но все же ущипнул Стива за бедро.

— Да, — выдохнул Стив.

Но Баки остановился так же внезапно, как и начал.

— Баки, — протестующе застонал Стив.

— Будь хорошей девочкой и наберись терпения, у нас есть все время мира. Ты же можешь немного потерпеть? Можешь ведь, дорогая?

Стив едва не застонал снова. Его твердый член терся о нежную шелковую ткань, от каждого движения Стива словно било током. И этого было отчаянно мало.

Но Баки попросил его быть хорошей девочкой, а Стив мог выполнить эту просьбу, поэтому чуть нервно сглотнул и кивнул. Баки усмехнулся, наклонился и коротко поцеловал его. А затем отстранился и встал на колени, заставляя Стива перевернуться на спину.

Когда Стив улегся, Баки протянул руки и сжал его грудь.

— Только посмотрите на эту грудь, — произнес Баки, стиснул ее и завороженно уставился на появившуюся глубокую ложбинку. — Клянусь богом, никогда не видел сисек красивее.

Стив разрумянился, а Баки продолжал ласкать его. Пальцы дразняще касались затвердевших сосков, все еще прикрытых шелковистой тканью бюстгальтера. Соски Стива и без того были весьма чувствительными, а теперь это ощущение стало почти болезненным. 

Стив жаждал _большего_.

— Мне показалось, ты сказал, что собираешься меня съесть? — поторопил Стив, когда уже почти не мог терпеть слишком легкие прикосновения Баки.

Баки вскинул голову и широко улыбнулся.

— О, _дорогая_ , ты действительно горячая штучка.

— Давай, малыш, пора отвечать за свои слова.

— Полагаю, кое-что ты уже получила, — усмехнулся Баки, но все же склонился ближе и сквозь ткань прикусил сосок Стива.

Стив застонал и вцепился пальцами в волосы Баки, но тот сразу же отстранился.

— Думаю, мы не хотим испортить твое красивое белье, да? 

Он оттянул вниз чашечку бюстгальтера и снова обхватил губами сосок Стива. Он сосал, покусывал и зализывал языком сосок, а живой рукой щипал и легонько выкручивал второй.

Через некоторое время Баки оставил грудь Стива в покое и шепнул ему на ухо:

— Почему бы нам не вытряхнуть тебя из этой прекрасной одежды?

— Да, — кивнул Стив и приподнялся.

Баки поцеловал его в шею, одной рукой мгновенно расстегнул застежку бюстгальтера, ловко стянул его с плеч Стива и покрутил на пальце.

— А руки помнят, — с ухмылкой заметил он. 

— И это должно было меня впечатлить? — холодно отозвался Стив, пытаясь отнять у него бюстгальтер.

— А разве нет? — все еще ухмыляясь, Баки приподнял бровь.

Стив хотел притвориться огорченным, но вспомнил, как, уже после сыворотки, пару раз пытался так же снять бюстгальтер с девушек одной рукой, но только ломал застежку. Поэтому он рассмеялся и признался:

— Ты прав, впечатляет.

— Я много чего еще могу сделать этими руками.

— Как насчет доказать это в ближайшее время?

Баки отбросил бюстгальтер в сторону и толкнул Стива на кровать.

— Ну, если бы ты была терпеливее и попросила меня, как просит хорошая девочка, я бы мог.

Стив хотел возразить, но гораздо больше ему хотелось получить все, что Баки был готов ему дать.

— О, я ужасно, ужасно сожалею, мистер, я буду хорошей девочкой.

Судя по всему, ответ был верный, потому что Баки довольно улыбнулся.

— Тогда расслабься и позволь мне о тебе позаботиться, договорились?

Стив кивнул, Баки съехал ниже и устроился между его ног. Прикрыв глаза, Стив наблюдал, как Баки осторожно расстегнул застежки и освободил чулок, а затем начал медленно снимать его, целуя бедро, колено, лодыжку и стопу. Стив вздрогнул от щекотного прикосновения и постарался не ерзать, пока Баки, еще медленнее, проделал все то же самое со второй ногой.

Когда Баки сжал бедра Стива через шелк трусиков, по всему телу Стива словно пробежал электрический разряд, а Баки склонился и прижался губами к его члену прямо через ткань. И затем медленно-медленно потянул их вниз. И это было почти мучительно приятно.

Пояс Баки оставил.

— Какая у тебя узкая талия, — пробормотал он, обхватывая талию Стива руками, — я почти могу сомкнуть пальцы.

Он, конечно, не мог, и они оба это знали, но тем не менее эти слова были приятны.

Баки провел ладонями по животу Стива и остановился у самого члена, но все же не коснулся его.

— Чего ты хочешь, куколка? — спросил Баки. — Чтобы я ласкал тебя руками? Чтобы отсосал тебе? Или чтобы я оказался внутри тебя?

Стив хотел _всего_ , но Баки так долго дразнил его — казалось, вечность прошла с того момента, как он вышел в гостиную, — что ответ был очевиден.

— Трахни меня, — попросил Стив. — Пожалуйста, малыш, хочу, чтобы ты меня трахнул.

— Отлично.

Баки подался вперед и поцеловал Стива — мягко, но жарко. А затем отстранился и потянулся к тумбочке за лубрикантом. Он заколебался на мгновение и посмотрел на Стива.

— Презерватив?

Стив отрицательно мотнул головой. Баки задвинул ящик и снова устроился между ног Стива, раздвигая их шире. Баки с жадностью рассматривал его, и Стив вдруг почувствовал себя _слишком_ голым. Серьезно — на нем был только пояс, а Баки был все еще в штанах. И _разглядывал_ его. Стив поежился, закрыл лицо руками и попытался сдвинуть ноги.

— Эй, куколка, не прячься от меня. — Баки потянул Стива за руку, и Стив посмотрел на него одним глазом. — В чем дело?

— Ты продолжаешь _пялиться_ , — ответил Стив, — это слегка нервирует.

— Тебе нечего стесняться, — возразил Баки, — ты выглядишь великолепно, и я хотел запомнить тебя такой.

Стив не ответил, но отвел вторую руку от лица и успел увидеть, как Баки закрыл бутылочку лубриканта.

— Готова, дорогая?

— Давай сразу два, — попросил Стив. Ему действительно нравилось испытывать легкую боль.

— Уверена?

Стив снова кивнул и расслабился, когда Баки осторожно ввел в него сразу два пальца. Он продолжал непрерывно нахваливать Стива, вгоняя в краску. Двигал рукой и рассказывал, _как у нее все отлично получается, какая она красивая, как Баки не терпится оказаться внутри нее_. Он осторожно добавил третий палец, а затем и четвертый, потому что был совсем не маленьким — во всех смыслах. Стиву редко удавалось уговорить Баки трахнуть его без должной подготовки.

Когда Баки наконец решил, что Стив уже достаточно раскрыт, с члена Стива на его живот уже натекла лужица смазки.

Баки отодвинулся, и Стив протестующе заскулил.

— Одно мгновение, куколка, — заверил его Баки, наконец-то стягивая свои штаны.

Раздевшись, он снова вернулся в кровать и закинул ноги Стива себе на плечи.

— Готова?

— Ага, — выдохнул Стив, и Баки вошел в него одним движением.

— Черт, — прохрипел он, — и ты все равно охренительно узкая.

Баки крепко ухватил Стива за бедра и принялся медленно и глубоко толкаться в него — так, как Стиву нравилось больше всего. Стив подавался на каждый толчок, чувствовал, как пальцы Баки оставляют синяки, которые наверняка сойдут почти сразу же. Они оба уже были готовы кончить, но сдерживались. Баки сохранял спокойный темп, но толчки становились все сильнее, с каждым движением он попадал по простате Стива.

— Давай же, прикоснись к себе, — задыхаясь, попросил Баки. — Хочу увидеть, как ты кончаешь.

Стива не нужно было просить дважды. Он обхватил рукой свой ноющий член, мокрый от натекшей смазки. Хватило нескольких движений, чтобы Стив сжался и кончил, повторяя и повторяя имя Баки.

Баки продолжал трахать его, пока он не перестал вздрагивать после оргазма, а затем вышел.

— Бак? — недоуменно нахмурился Стив.

— Ты хоть представляешь, как эти сиськи двигаются, когда я тебя трахаю? — спросил Баки, проводя пальцем по груди Стива. — Подпрыгивают и дразнят меня. Это чертовски неприлично.

Стива осенило. Он улыбнулся и медленно сжал руками грудь.

— Хочешь так?

— О да, — выдохнул Баки и подвинулся ближе. — Именно так. 

Он наклонился, упершись рукой в стену, и двинул членом по получившейся ложбинке. Стив чуть сильнее сжал грудь, позволяя Баки трахать себя.

— Давай, малыш, — промурлыкал он, — кончи на мои красивые сиськи. На мое лицо. Залей меня всю.

Стив открыл рот и высунул язык.

— Черт, черт, черт — повторял Баки.

Стив почувствовал, как его член дернулся между сжатыми грудными мышцами и первая струйка спермы попала на подбородок. Баки чуть отстранился и несколько раз быстро провел рукой по члену, забрызгивая грудь и лицо Стива.

Когда все закончилось, он сел на бедра Стива. Тот посмотрел на него невинным взглядом, провел пальцами по груди и сунул их в рот.

— _Господи Иисусе_ , — простонал Баки, наклонился и впился в губы Стива.

Когда обоим перестало хватать воздуха, Баки, тяжело дыша, скатился со Стива, лег рядом и закрыл глаза рукой.

— Я тебя вымотал? — рассмеялся Стив. 

— Еще как, черт возьми, — согласился Баки. — Господи, да ты хоть представляешь, сколько раз мне пришлось сдерживаться, чтобы не кончить? Да я едва сдержался, когда ты только вошел в гостиную.

— Правда?

Баки, должно быть, уловил нотку неуверенности в голосе Стива, потому что повернулся и посмотрел ему в глаза.

— Стив, любовь моя, не знаю, понял ли ты это, но мне _чертовски нравится_ красивое женское белье.

— А все остальное? — Стив отвел глаза и покраснел.

— Остальное?

— Ну... прозвища и все эти женские штучки, — пояснил Стив тихим голосом, все еще не в силах снова посмотреть на Баки.

— Стив, посмотри на меня, — попросил Баки и, едва Стив поднял на него глаза, продолжил: — Мне _все_ понравилось. Я хотел этого. И рад, что ты мне все это позволил.

— Правда?

— Да, Стив, правда, — усмехнулся Баки. — Я люблю тебя, тупица.

— Я тоже люблю тебя, засранец, — ответил Стив, закатив глаза. И добавил уже мягче: — Спасибо, Баки.

Баки притянул Стива к себе и нежно поцеловал в лоб.

— Все что угодно для моей лучшей в мире девчонки.


End file.
